Valentine's Day Surprises
by flowerchild77
Summary: It's valentine's day and there's nothing like surprises!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own CSI, blah, blah, blah, you know the drill!

* * *

"Come on Gil, why won't you pick up?" Sara mumbled as she walked down the hall. It was the middle of shift, and Sara had been in court all day, they finally called her to the stand at the end of the day.

Pushing the end button on her phone, Sara sighed until she heard Nick calling her into the break room.

"Sara, what are you doing here? It's your night off remember?"

"Yeah well, I really didn't feel like spending the night home alone."

"Ah, Griss will be back in Vegas before you know it. He's supposed to be home in what, a month?" Nick asked as Greg and Catherine both popped their heads out of Grissom's old office with a thumbs up before hiding around the corner.

"32 days to be exact, not that I'm counting at all."

"Of course not. Well, seeing as you're here, a package came for you, it's on your desk in the office."

"What kind of package?"

"Well, not that I was snooping or anything, but the postmark on it was Paris."

"No, not snooping at all," Sara said with a big grin on her face as she left the break room and went into Grissom's old office, the team's new shared office. She never noticed Cath, Greg and Nick somewhat behind her with smiles on their faces.

Stepping into the office, Sara smiled at the small package that was on her desk. Grabbing it with a smile she didn't notice the figure step out from the corner of the room.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sara."

"Gil," Sara whispered before turning around. A huge smile graced her face as she saw her husband standing with a single rose in his hand and a smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I missed you."

"You know I missed you, too, but your lectures-"

"I got them covered for a week. I told the school that I needed to go see my wife for a few days," Gil spoke softly as he moved closer and closer to his wife, until there was little space separating the two.

"Now, are you going to welcome me back or am I going to have to see Hodges for a welcome back," Gil said with a smile on his face before Sara's lips descended on his, both smiling into the kiss, both not noticing as three people watched from the doorway.

The kiss continued on, and at the peak of a tongue, someone coughed and broke the couple apart.

"What?" Sara asked.

"You do realize you're making out in the office with the door open and everyone can see in, right," Greg snickered out.

"I'm sure all the lab rats realize that I haven't seen my wife since Christmas and know that there's nothing wrong with kissing my her."

"Yeah, yeah. So, you like your package from Paris, Sara?" Catherine asked with a smile.

"Having my husband show up unexpectedly is always a nice surprise."

"I'm sure having Gil is a nice surprise, but I was talking about that tiny box still sitting on your desk."

"Oh, well I kinda thought that Gil was the surprise and the box was just-"

"The diversion to get you in here," Gil finished.

"Yeah"

"Well, you're right, it was just a diversion to get you in here."

"Kinda figured."

"Doesn't mean the box is empty, though," Gil spoke as a smile broke out on Sara's face.

"I always figured you loved getting presents from men, Sara, even if you chose to deny it."

"I am a girl, Cath, and what girl doesn't like getting something from her husband once and awhile," Sara answered as Gil placed the box in her hand, as they both sat on the top of the desk.

Shaking the box, Sara listened to hear the contents, and then started to examine the box.

"Sara, if you don't open that box soon, I'm going to," Catherine said with a smile as Sara took the bow and paper off, revealing a long velvet box.

An eyebrow raise from Sara to Gil made him speak.

"Go on, open it."

So with a click of the box, Sara saw what laid in wait for her. A beautiful white gold necklace, with a tiny bee made out of diamonds sitting in the middle.

"Gil," Sara gasped.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

"It's beautiful," Sara said as she took the necklace out of the box, showing it to the boys and Catherine before handing it to Gil. Holding her hair up, she waited for Gil to clasp it around her neck.

"Only you would think to get a necklace with a bug on it," Nick said with a laugh.

"And only Sara would think it was the best gift in the world," Greg laughed along with them.

"But, it's still beautiful, simple and beautiful," Catherine added.

"It is, thank you," Sara said softly, placing another soft kiss on her husband's lips.

"Ok, ok, enough with the mushy stuff in the office," Greg spoke with a smile.

"Still want to stick around here for the rest of shift, Sara?" Nick asked.

"Not a chance! I don't have a quiet house anymore," Sara said already getting up and grabbing her bag off the floor, Gil right behind her.

"Right, because Griss makes a lot of noise."

"Well, maybe not on his own, but put us together I'm sure we can liven up our house," Sara said wiggling her eyebrows, grabbing Gil's hand and starting to exit the office.

"Didn't need that visual, Sara," Greg pouted as the two walked down the hallway.

"Sara, Gil, Valentine's Day brunch at the bar, you two better show up!"

"Yes, Catherine," the duo replied with smiles on their faces as they left the lab.

"Bow chica wow wow" was heard somewhere in the distance.

* * *

Hey everyone, i'm back and ready to write again! It's been such a long time since i've posted anything on this website, I hope people are still interested in my stories. This one is four chapters long, no angst and all sugary sweet fluff. I'll post a chapter each day until Valentine's day!

Remember, I love those reviews, so drop a word and let me know what you think!

Katie


	2. Chapter 2

I do not Own CSI, But if I did, Griss would still be on the show, or at least mentioned a little bit more!

* * *

"So how exactly did you manage to get your classes covered in Paris, Gil?" Sara asked as the duo walked in the front door of the condo.

"Simple, I just told them there was an emergency back home."

"You didn't," Sara said as Hank came bounding in the room. Upon seeing Gil, Hank went ecstatic, his head already nuzzling his legs, begging to be petted.

"Hey boy, did you miss me?" Gil said bending down to give the boxer just what he wanted, a rub behind his ears.

Coming up behind Gil and wrapping her arms around his neck, Sara placed a kiss on his jaw.

"I missed you. "

Standing up, Gil took Sara in his arms and wrapped her in a tight embrace. Placing a kiss on the side of her head Gil whispered,

"All days are nights to see till I see thee,  
And nights bright days when dreams do show thee to me."

"Shakespeare"

"Mmm, I missed you every second we were apart, Sara."

"Come on, let's go celebrate Valentine's Day like we're supposed to," Sara said with a smile on her face.

"With love."

"Exactly. You know, if I would have known you were coming I would have picked up something special for me to wear."

"You're beautiful no matter what you wear," Gil replied softly as the duo entered the bedroom.

Seeing the small package on the bed, Sara raised an eyebrow.

"How many more Valentine's Day gifts are there?"

"Well, I consider this a Valentine's gift for me, only you'll be the one wearing it."

"I will?"

"Yep, see I'm going to flash you the blue eyes really softly," Gil said coming back up to Sara who sat on the bed. Kneeling in front of her he continued,

"Then I'm going to trail my hands up your legs, then thighs, up the side of your waist, gracing the sides of your breasts, over your shoulders, to cup you beautiful face in my hands." As Gil was saying these things his hands were following.

"Then I'm going to place a kiss right here," Gil spoke softly, placing the lightest kiss behind Sara's ear. One of her weak spots, and Gil was taking full advantage of that.

"Then what?" Sara asked breathlessly.

"Then I'm going to ask you, 'please try what's in that little box on'," Gil asked once again, and placing another soft kiss behind her ear.

"Ok," Sara nodded and smiled, placing a kiss on her waiting husband's lips before grabbing the tiny box and getting up to go into the adjoining bathroom.

"You better be naked when I come out," Sara said as she walked into the bathroom, closing the door.

"Yes dear," Gil said with a smile, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Hey, Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember that conversation we had when you came to Paris?"

"Which one? We had many," Sara said as she dropped her jeans and panties, then opening the fancy little box. She smiled at what she saw inside.

"Your taste never ceases to amaze me, Gil."

"Thought you'd like it. And the conversation I was talking about was the one about making something."

"Oh, that conversation."

"Yeah, well, I'm ready, and I'm hoping you're still ready, too."

"I've been ready for awhile now," Sara said coming out of the bathroom, leaning seductively in the doorway, smiling as Gil seemed to have stopped breathing.

"Gil, if you want to make that something you need to be alive to do it. You have to breathe, baby."

"It's hard when you take my breath away," Gil said softly as Sara came towards him to stand in between his naked legs. Sara was wearing a lacy white bra that gave her more cleavage and white matching panties.

"You're beautiful."

"And you're sweet. Now, what do you think about trying to make that something?"

"Couldn't have thought of a better idea," Gil said, pulling Sara into his lap and rolling her onto the bed, laying on top of her, Gil kissed her softly.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

-

"So, what's with this breakfast at the bar thing," Gil asked as he stepped out of the shower right behind Sara, wrapping a towel around her.

"Valentine's Day breakfast. The nightshift decided to have a little party this year at the bar. You know, get them to make a nice breakfast, play a little music, and to let those who couldn't have the night off celebrate with their significant other. I told them a week ago that I would be there, promised Greg a dance.

"So we have to go?"

"Afraid so, babe, but we can be a little late."

"How late?" Gil asked as Sara looked at the clock on the bedside table, Gil already trying to unwrap the towel he had just put on Sara.

"We have an hour, tops."

"Good enough for me," Gil said as he backed Sara into the bed with her laughing into his kiss.

TBC

* * *

A little more fluff for everyone,hope you enjoy!!

Thanks you for all the wonderful reviews, it was really nice seeing such positive comments in my inbox again!

Let me know what you think, please leave a review!

Katie


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own CSI

* * *

"We're so late," Sara laughed as the duo got out of the car at the bar.

"Only a half hour."

"We're still late. What are we going to tell them when they ask where we were?"

"We'll tell them that we were getting reacquainted with one another."

"You wouldn't," Sara laughed out as they entered the bar.

"Wouldn't I?" Gil said challenging her with an eyebrow raise.

"Right now I don't even know," Sara said as she looked into the bar, full of the night shift. Doc was dancing with his wife on the dance floor, along with Nick and his new girlfriend. Even Hodges and Wendy were sharing a dance. There were a few other couples scattered around the dance floor as well.

In the back corner of the bar the rest of the night shift sat, laughing at some old joke. Catherine was wiping her eyes as she leaned on Jim while Greg was bent over laughing.

"So, should we go say hi or should I dance with you first?"

"Mmm, tough choice, but I think you should dance with your wife first."

"Well then, after you," Gil said as he lead her out onto the dance floor where the song had just changed.

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"  
_

"You know, I still remember quite vividly the first day we met," Gil said as he pulled Sara close, both getting a small bit of attention as the gang realized that they had finally shown up.

"Oh yeah, me asking every question over the rainbow."

"Yep, and I enjoyed every minute you spoke."

_  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing_

_So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one  
_

"Well look at those two, they finally showed up," Jim said looking at his watch, as he, Catherine, and Greg watched from their booth.

"And they're only 45minutes late."

"Give 'em a break Jim, its Valentine's Day and those two haven't seen each other in a month and a half," Catherine spoke with a smile.

_  
I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
_

"This song reminds me of last night, or should I say early this morning."

"How so?" Sara asked.

"The way you taste say's it all," Gil laughed out making Sara blush.

_  
__'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing  
_

"Every time I hear this song I think of you," Sara said softly as she ran her hands through the soft curls at the back of Gil's neck.

"Why?"

"Because, when we're apart, I just think of you and I smile."

_  
That maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one  
Yeah, yeah  
_

"That's your old boss and Sara, right?" Michelle, Nick's girlfriend, asked as Nick smiled and waved at the duo on the dance floor.

"Yeah"

"They really look like they're in love."

"They are. They've looked at one another like that for over ten years."

"They must belong to one another then."

"They sure do darlin', they sure do."

_  
I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"_

_maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
_

"Well, you do make me come undone."

"Likewise, lover boy," Sara said as she kissed the side of his neck.

_  
And I'm thinking  
I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
But I'll figure it out  
When all is said and done  
Two is better than one  
Two is better than one_

"Should we appease our audience," Gil asked as the song slowly came to an end. The few couples on the dance floor from the night shift were separating, all wanting to sit and talk with the unexpected bug man.

"Gil, so nice to see you. What's with the not coming to say hi last night?" Doc said, shaking his hand as everyone was moving to make sure everyone had seats around the round table.

"Sorry Albert, I just wanted to go home with my wife."

"So we don't have to ask why you were late getting here this morning," Jim said with a smirk.

"Well, we were getting reaqu-"

"Why don't you just let your minds fill in the blanks," Sara said, blushing.

"So how long you stickin' around, Griss?" Greg asked.

"I only have a week here; then I have to go back."

"How much longer do you have to teach in Paris, Griss?" Nick asked as he put his arm around his girlfriend.

"One more month."

"What? I thought you had to stay until June," said a surprised Sara, not believing her ears.

"Nope, they shortened the entomology course so they could add in another forensics course. Why, did I forget to tell you that last night?" Gil said with a smile as Sara slapped him lightly on the chest.

"You may have forgotten to mention that," Sara said with one more love tap to the chest. Gil caught her hand and placed a kiss on her palm.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

"I think I've had enough Valentine's Day surprises."

"Oh yeah Sara, what other surprises were there?" Catherine asked as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"There's a reason you didn't see the other ones, Catherine," Gil spoke, as Sara smiled.

"Come on Sara, you promised me a dance," Greg said, already taking her hand.

"And I believe you said you would dance with me once, Gil" Catherine said, already pushing him out of his seat.

"Really, when?"

"Stop playing games, you said you would dance with me before Sara came into the office."

"Fine, fine, let's dance."

"You make it sound like such a chore, Gil," Catherine said as Gil pulled her into a dance, Rascal Flatts playing in the background.

"So what's this I hear about you dating someone?"

"Sara told you I was dating Vartann, I told her to keep that quiet. Although you are her husband, I should have figured she would tell you."

"Catherine, stop. Sara didn't tell me who you were dating."

"Then how?"

"She said you were seeing someone, she wouldn't say who, so I figured it was probably something that should be kept reasonably quiet. Although, I figured you wouldn't date someone in the lab, maybe a cop or detective."

"Sara didn't say anything?"

"Nope. She said something about not wanting to break your trust. And I tried really hard to pry it out of her. When she wouldn't budge, I figured I would ask you and see how far I could get. I didn't have to try too hard either seeing as you told me right off the bat."

"Your investigative skills haven't diminished then I see."

"I have to keep them sharp somehow. So, how long?"

"Few months."

"Serious?"

"Why so interested in my personal life?"

"Payback for all those years you put your nose into mine."

"Haha. Right now we're just having fun and keeping it light, but I think it's something that could turn serious."

"Well then I'm happy for you Catherine. But one last question."

"Shoot"

"Where is Vartann, it is a Valentine's Day celebration."

"He picked the short end of the stick and had to work a double. We're going to celebrate later."

"Sara mentioned something about continuing Valentine's later too," Gil said with a big smile, winking at Sara as she looked over.

"You're happy, Gil?"

"Yeah Catherine, for once in my life, I am completely and utterly happy, and it's all because of that woman over there."

"Well then I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, Catherine."

* * *

Ok, there's one more chapter after this! So stay tuned cuz it's full of more Valentine's day fluff and lots more GSR

Thanks for all the reviews and don't forget to let me know what you think of the story!

Katie


	4. Chapter 4

I do Not Own CSI

* * *

Nine Months Later

"I don't know if I'm ready for this surprise, Gil," Sara said as she clutched her stomach.

"I think it's too late for that, Sara," Gil said as rubbed Sara's back, trying to ease her pain.

"How we doing in here, Sara" the doctor said coming into her room.

"I think I'm ready to push, I can feel it."

"Looks like it, too. On your next contraction you can start pushing. Gil, why don't you grab Sara's leg and help her out."

"Ok, Sara, here we go, push, push, push, push, push, and breathe."

"Mmmhmm," Sara mumbled, sweaty hair sticking to her face as Gil spoke words of love into her ear.

"Ok, Sara, here we go again, I want you to push really hard for me, ok. Good, Sara, good! The head is out, relax for a second. This one has a head full of hair if you want to take a look," the doctor said as Gil and Sara both looked down at their child being born into the world.

"I have to push," Sara said as another contraction rippled through her body.

"Good, Sara! Shoulders are out, little bit more and this little one will be here," the doctor said as Gil watched, tears springing to his eyes as his child cried for the first time.

"Congratulations Mom and Dad, meet your…."

* * *

"What was it?"

"Is Sara ok?"

"Is the baby ok?" Were questions thrown out as Gil walked into the waiting room where the night shift, Brass and Doc waited with anxious faces.

"Sara's fine, she's got a smile plastered to her face."

"And the baby?"

"Is the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Come on, you can come see for yourself."

"Is it a boy or a girl, Griss?" Nick asked as they walked down the hall towards Sara's room.

"Sara did all the work, I think I should let her tell you," Gil said, opening the door where Sara was sitting up with a baby propped up on her bent legs as she recounted fingers and toes.

Hearing the door open, Sara looked to see her family all waiting to be invited in, all wanting to see the baby.

"Guys, meet Valentina Elizabeth Grissom," Sara said as the team gathered around the bed to see the baby girl with dark curls and blue eyes staring back up at her mother.

"She's beautiful, guys," Catherine said as she fingered a curl.

"Valentina? Where did that name come from?" Greg asked with a smile as the not even an hour old baby gave the half smirk of her father.

"She was our last Valentine's day gift for one another," Gil said softly as he brought his daughter up to his neck. He kissed the side of Sara's head before turning and letting everyone in the room see the same matching blue eyes of father and daughter.

Fin

* * *

Ok guys last chapter, let me know what you thought of this little fic!

Thanks to all who have reviewed and to all who have read!

I do have another story in the works, hopefully will be posted soon, it's GSR of course but set back into season five. Lots of family and a few twists and turns! It will be tilted, 'A Way To Love' So keep your eyes posted for that!

Again thanks for reading, and I hope everyone has a happy Valentine's Day tommorrow :)

Katie xo


End file.
